I'm not your toy
by Revone
Summary: Kurt is innocent rich kid who meet bad boy Sebastian where Sebastian's and he's friends crash Kurt's 18 birthday party. They hit it off right way but Sebastian is not a relationship kind of guy
1. Happy birthday sweetheart

"Sebastian man, are you in?" Blaine asked.

"In what?"

"Seriously, didn't you listen? We heard that there is a party at Cloverstreet and we were talking about going there. So are you in?" Blaine asked as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stamped on it.

"Cloverstreet? Isn't that like a fancy neighborhood? I don't know anyone who lives there."

"Neither do we. But we heard it is some rich kid's birthday party. So we are going to crash it, are you in?"

"Yeah sure. I'm just going to take a shower so come pick me up 23.00 o'clock."

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

They drove to a big fucking house. Sebastian could hear the loud music inside. They walked in the house without anyone asking who they were. Because everybody were pretty wasted.

"Ohh man, cool party!" Blaine exclaimed, before he went off to the dance floor.

"We are going to get some drinks, you want anything?" Adam asked before he and some other guy they were with, walked toward to drink table.

"No I get it later" Sebastian replied before he went and joined Blaine on the dance floor.

Blaine and Sebastian danced with bunch of people, having the time of their lives.

"I LOVE THIS PARTY!" Blaine yelled to up in his face, so he could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"You say that every time Blaine. I'm going to go out and get some fresh air " Sebastian said before he went out on the balcony. Out on the balcony stood boy, with his back turned towards Sebastian.

"Not joining the party?" Sebastian asked.

The boy turned around and god he was a Beautiful. He had blue eyes, perfect white skin, beautiful brown hair and a cute smile.

"No, I don't really know anyone in there" the boy replied.

"Oh, you don't know whose party it is?" Sebastian asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Erm it's actually my birthday party. My best friend Santana wanted to throw a big 18 birthday party for me, even if I told her not to."

"Well that was sweet of her to do that. Happy birthday sweetheart" Sebastian said with a flirty voice.

He could see the blush on the boy's. God he is so adorable.

"T-thanks, how does this kind of party end, I mean what time?"

"Bored already sweetie?"

He could see Kurt blush even more.

"It just that I don't know anyone here"

"You could get to know them, instead of standing here when everybody else is having fun." Sebastian said with a wink.

"Okay… I'm Kurt" the boy said with a shy smile.

"I'm Sebastian and I'm taking you to the dance floor" Sebastian said as he dragged Kurt inside.

They were in the middle of the dance floor and the Lady Gaga song applause was playing.

Sebastian could see how uncomfortable Kurt was.

"Come on, enjoy the music" he said, dragged Kurt closer to him and put his hand on Kurt's hips and tried to move them to the beat of the music.

Kurt let out a small laugh and started to enjoy himself.

"There we go. See its fun to dance isn't it?" Sebastian asked loudly, so he could be heard over the music.

Kurt nodded and began moving his hips on his own. They kept dancing close to each other.

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

"Who's the guy Sebastian is dancing with?" Blaine asked Adam.

"I don't know, but he's pretty cute and Sebastian is totally going to tap that"

"Sebastian I'm tired" Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Do you want to go to the balcony and talk?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian took his hand and guided him to the balcony. When they got out, they sat on a big outside sofa.

"Did you have fun?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, is this what you do, when you go out and dance with your friends?"

Oh god he's so innocent.

"Yeah kind of. There is something I wanted to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?" Sebastian asked and looked into his eyes.

"N-no…" Kurt said and looked down.

"Hey sweetie, don't be sad. I'm just asking that, because I want to ask you out" Sebastian said, grabbed his chin and made Kurt look him in the eyes again. When I had said it, Kurt's eyes lighted up.

"Like on a date?" Kurt asked excited.

Before Sebastian could answer him, the balcony door opened and Adam walked out.

"Seb man we need to go. Blaine is totally wasted and any second now he's going to get into a fight with someone, you know that." Adam said.

Sebastian l looked back at Kurt.

"I -I have to go"

He could see how sad Kurt looked and for the first time in 3 years, Sebastian would like more than a one night stand with a person.

"Here give me your number" Sebastian said, as he gave Kurt his phone.

Kurt took it, typed his number in and gave it back to Sebastian.

"I'll call you" Sebastian said before he walked down to the car.

"Blaine get in the car" Adam yelled and tried to push Blaine in the car.

"NO! I want to stay! If you make me go, I'm going to punch each one of you" Blaine yelled.

"Just get in the fucking car man, we don't have time for this" Sebastian said before he threw Blaine into the backseat and climbed in the passenger seat himself. He saw Kurt on the balcony looking down at him smiling and waved goodbye.

On the way home, all Sebastian could think of was Kurt.

Please leave a review so I know if I should continue this fic :)


	2. Skinny jeans

"Did he call yet?" Santana asked, while she painted her nails.

Kurt looked up from the magazine he's was reading.

"No, not yet" he said with a sad smile.

"Hey don't worry, he will call" she said and smiled at him.

"What if he won't?"

"Screw him if he doesn't call. You can find a better guy anywhere. But if you still want to wait for him to call, then that's up to you. But in meantime we could go shopping."

Kurt closed the magazine and put it down.

"You know me so well" he said with a smile.

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

"Where should we go first?" Kurt mumbled.

He stood in the center of the mall looking around.

"We could go -" Santana started to say.

"No I know where we should go! You remember that store, where I bought those skinny jeans. I want more of those." Kurt interrupted Santana.

"What's the point of asking me then?" Santana asked, before Kurt dragged her to the store.

"Omg there is so many colors!" Kurt exclaimed.

After looking around for a while, he had found several different colors skinny jeans that he thought would go nicely with the clothes he had in his closet. He smiled as he picked two and wandered around the store again.

"Dude look at the guy in the store! Isn't he the guy you danced with at the party?" Adam asked Sebastian, as he pointing at the store.

"Oh yeah it is."

"Did you call him?"

"No not yet."

"Why not? A guy like him doesn't stay single for long man." Adam said.

"Hey guys! Adam can you give me free coffee?" Blaine asked as he approached Adam and Sebastian at Starbucks.

"Dude just because I work here, doesn't mean I can give free coffee whenever I want." Adam said. "I only give you this, because so can we sit here and talk, while Sebastian goes over and say hi to his boy."

"To who?" Blaine asked curious.

"The guy from the party, the one Sebastian danced with" Adam said when he handed Blaine coffee and he pointed at Kurt.

"Oh man he's hot! If you not going to do it, I will" Blaine said while he took a sip.

"Santana be honest, does my ass look good in these jeans?" Kurt asked as he came out of the changing room.

"It looks fantastic!" A voice said behind Santana.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Wait… You are Sebastian?" Santana asked confused.

"Yes and I'm assuming you are Kurt's best friend"

"Kurt you know what, I forgot to tell you that I was going to Britts house. So I see you at home, bye!"

Before Kurt could say anything, Santana was disappeared.

Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt.

"The jeans look amazing on you"

Kurt looked down. He didn't want to make eye contact.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I don't know. But now that we here, do you want to go to my place?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded.

They sat and talked in the car, on the way to Sebastian's house. Kurt discovered that Sebastian is 22 years old and lives in a house with his two roommates, Blaine and Adam.

When they came to the house, they went right upstairs to Sebastian's room.

The room was like a typical boy room. Posters on the wall and almost everything are black.

"You want to watch movie?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah sure. What kind of movie do you have?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I have a lot if movies. I have among others Forrest Gump, horrible bosses, and Star Trek 2"

They ended up watching Star Trek 2.

Sebastian and Kurt lay in the bed watching the movie. Sebastian had his arm around Kurt.

Kurt noticed that Sebastian was staring at him. So he looked at Sebastian, gave him a smile and before he knows it, Sebastian is leaning in and is kissing him. Kurt was shocked and didn't know what to do.

Sebastian pulled away, cupping Kurt's face and leaned in to kiss him again and this time Kurt kissed back. After a little while, Sebastian pulled back a couple of centimeters.

"Open your mouth baby" Sebastian said.

Kurt did exactly that and Sebastian slipped his tongue in. Kurt moaned at the feeling.

They keep kissing. So close, hot and wet.

But after some time, Kurt pulled away.

"What's wrong, why did you stop?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt didn't answer. Instead he looked down at Sebastian's crotch.

"Ohh shit! Sorry about that" Sebastian said.

"I got to go home, Santana might be worried" Kurt almost whispered.

"Yeah sure I drive you"

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

They arrived at Kurt house and both Kurt and Sebastian got out of the car.

"You didn't have to get out of the car too, you know" Kurt said.

Sebastian leaned against the car and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"I know. I just want to hold you, before you go" Sebastian said. He loved the way Kurt blushed a little.

"Wait! Is this the last time we will see each other?" Kurt asked and looked up at Sebastian with puppy eyes.

"No babe. My friends are going to a party this Friday. You want to come?" Sebastian asked while he caressed Kurt's back.

Kurt nodded happily.

"Will you give me a good night kiss, before you go?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt giggled, before he leaned up and kissed Sebastian. When they stopped, he waved goodbye to Sebastian before he got into the house.

He walked to his room and found Santana sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Come on Kurt! I been waiting here for you for hours now, so tell auntie Tana about your date"

Kurt sat beside her on his bed and started telling what he and Sebastian had been doing.

"We went to his place and watched a movie. Then we sort of maked out…" Kurt said and whispered the last words.

"Oh my god, my baby is growing up!" Santana exclaimed and pretended to dry tears away. "So what happens next?"

"Well he invited me to a party with his friends this Friday" Kurt said with a smile.

"I'm saying this as your best friend. I don't think he's the guy for you" Santana said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as his smile dimmed.

"Hear me out! He is that kind of guy that sleeps around, not looking for anything serious and who will leave you after he pop that cherry of yours." Santana said with a serious face.

"You don't know that!" Kurt almost shouted. He didn't want to listen to her.

"Trust me, I know it" she said, before leaving the room.

Please leave a review cuz that give me motivate to write :)

and thanks for my beta so that many can read it and understand it .. :$


	3. Like a virgin

"So when will he arrive?" Adam asked, while he and Sebastian were waiting for Kurt outside his friend's house.  
"Soon I think" Sebastian said.  
Both of them heard a car arrive and they turned and looked if it was Kurt. It was him. He drove in a white Porsche.  
"Holy shit! This dude is rich as hell" Adam exclaimed.  
Kurt stepped out of the car and walked over to them. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown Marc Jacobs jacket and black pants and boots. He looked hot.  
When he came up to them, Adam introduced himself for Kurt.  
"Hi I'm Adam, Sebastian's friend" Adam said.  
"I'm Kurt" Kurt said with a nervous smile.  
Sebastian nodded looking at Adam, giving him a signal that he should leave.  
"I should go Inside" Adam said and walked away.  
"I didn't though you would come" Sebastian said while having his hand in his pockets.  
" I wasn't, Santana didn't want me to come" Kurt said.  
"Why not?" Sebastian said curious.  
"I rather not say" Kurt said and looked away.  
"Well she can't tell you how to live your life. Come let us enjoy our night" Sebastian said and took his hand.  
They stepped inside the house and looked around. Kurt saw Adam and his friends smoking stuff, he didn't know what it was.  
It wasn't his scene at all. People were drunk, kissing each other. Laying around in almost nothing and some of them were taking some pills. It was really sweaty and the music was too loud.  
"This is different from my birthday" Kurt said.  
"Not everyone is living in a fancy house you know"  
Sebastian saw that Kurt looked uncomfortable and scared.  
"I will go and get us a drink. You have to loosen up a bit" Sebastian said with a smile.  
Kurt nodded and saw Sebastian walking away.  
Kurt then felt someone was staring at him.  
It was a guy he had seen before, but he couldn't remember where.  
The guy approached him.  
"Hi cutie, why did Sebastian leave you here all alone" the guy said.  
He was drunk, very drunk.  
"You know Sebastian?" Kurt asked.  
"Blaine! Don't scare him away" Sebastian said as he handed Kurt his drink.  
"I'm not!" Blaine exclaimed.  
"Adam!" Sebastian shouted after Adam.  
"What?" Adam shouted back.  
"Will you take care of Blaine?"  
"Why do I always have to take care of him?" Adam said as he came up to them.  
"Because I say so" Sebastian snapped.  
"Ok, ok fine" Adam said, before he took Blaine and leaved.  
Sebastian look pissed.  
"Why are you mad?" Kurt asked.  
"Because I want to be alone with you and they always get in the way. So why don't we go somewhere more private" Sebastian asked.  
They went into someone's bedroom. Sebastian locked the door behind him.  
"You sure they don't mind we are in here?" Kurt asked and looked around.  
"I want you" Sebastian said, the rough sound in his voice making Kurt blush.  
Sebastian took Kurt's hand and walked over to the bed, where Sebastian pressed Kurt into the mattress.  
Kurt gently pushed Sebastian away.  
"I n-never-"  
"You are a virgin, I know. But I can't take this anymore" Sebastian said and leaned in and kissed Kurt.  
Kurt opened his mouth for Sebastian's tongue and moaned.  
"Fuck! I love the noises you make. Do you have any idea how hard you make me?" Sebastian whispered, pressing closer to Kurt so he could feel how hard Sebastian is through his pants.  
Sebastian tried to unzip Kurt's pants.  
"No wait!" Kurt yelled pushing Sebastian's hand away.  
"What is it baby?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'm not like other boys. I don't have the same part as they do" Kurt said slowly.  
"I don't understand" Sebastian said confused.  
"I have a pussy" Kurt whispered.  
"You have a- oh" Sebastian was speechless.  
"I should go" Kurt said, but before he could get out of the bed, he was pushed back on the mattress by Sebastian.  
"Let me see" Sebastian said as he climbed on top of Kurt.  
"Why will you see it? Don't you think it's gross?" Kurt asked.

"No I don't think so. I think it's hot. So let me see it baby" Sebastian said.

"O-okay" Kurt said and nodded.  
Sebastian unzipped Kurt's pants and dragged his jeans down and started remove his underwear. When they were down, Sebastian could see Kurt's pussy.  
"It's beautiful baby" Sebastian said and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed red.

"T-thank you" Kurt said.  
"I'm going to make you feel so good." Sebastian said before he slid his finger in to Kurt's pussy.  
Kurt's blush got even deeper at Sebastian's words.  
"It feels w-weird" Kurt stuttered.  
Sebastian rubs gently against Kurt's vagina.  
"But it's good right?" Sebastian asked before added second finger.  
Kurt nodded and started to moan.  
Sebastian started going faster and faster and Kurt moaned more and louder. Sebastian added a third finger. But soon after Sebastian stopped and pulled his fingers out.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Because I want you to come from my cock only" Sebastian said and removed his pants and his boxers. He grabbed a condom from his jeans. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on his dick.  
"Don't worry babe, just try to relax" Sebastian said leaning down and placed small kisses on Kurt's neck. He started to push in.  
"It hurts" Kurt whispered.  
"I know baby but it will feel good soon" Sebastian said when he pulled out.  
"Sebastian please, I – I don't like this" Kurt says, as Sebastian pushed in again.  
But Sebastian is too lost in his pleasure filled haze, that he barely hears Kurt crying.  
Kurt feels like he is being ripped apart. He digs his nails into Sebastian's shoulder. Now he can feel Sebastian thrusting deep into him.  
"God you so tight" Sebastian moans and moves his hand down to rub his palm on Kurt's clit.  
Kurt can feel the feeling he felt before again, the pleasure as he once again approaches his orgasm.  
"Bas" Kurt moans as he comes.  
Sebastian manages one last rough shove into Kurt's dripping hole, before he comes hard. He then sees the tears in Kurt's eyes.  
"Don't cry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you Tirak" Sebastian said as he wipes away Kurt's tears.  
"Tirak?" Kurt asks.  
"It means sweetheart in Thai" Sebastian explains.  
Kurt blushes and smiles to Sebastian.  
"You want to stay more?" Sebastian asks.  
"I think I better go" Kurt said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked as he moves off him.

"I have to be home soon" Kurt said as he got his clothes on.

"Call me when you get home okay" Sebastian said and sat up in the bed.

"I will do that. Goodbye Bas" Kurt said smiling and kissed Sebastian on the lips.

"Goodbye Tirak" Sebastian said and smiled at him. Kurt then walked out of the room.

Please leave a review of what you think so I can continue

and special thanks too my beta jasminjojo


End file.
